Skyward Sword Valentine's Day story
by IceFire1212
Summary: Link has never had anyone to be his Valentine, until today, that is. GhirahimxLink GhiraLink Boy x Boy love shonen ai


**[Link's Point of View]**

Today was a special day in Skyloft; when people expressed their love to the ones they like. And if you hadn't guessed, it was Valentine's Day.

To be honest, I've never really been into the whole holiday. I would always be in the 'forever alone corner' every Valentine's Day, which never really bothered me…until today, that is. I don't know if it was obvious enough, but, I've always had a crush on Zelda. Yup, even before my quest to defeat Demise, I've had a crush on her ever since. But when she confessed to me that she had only used me after all that time of risking my life for her, I was heartbroken, my heart shattering like glass to learn I was only deceived. So, since then every feeling I once had towards Zelda had went numb in my never-ending blizzard of betrayal.

It's not like I have an infinite grudge on her-even though I make it sound like I do, I just can't see myself liking-or even trusting her anymore.

Slowly sitting up from my bed, I stretched out my arms as my jaw gaped in a yawn. I slid off the edge of my bed and groggily walked over to my closet and opened it; inside was a couple pairs of my green tunics. I was honestly getting a bit bored of my knight uniform.

I looked in my closet again one more, happy to find my old Skyloftian clothes hidden behind my tunics.

After doing that, I was debating on whether I should bathe or not, in the end making up my mind to take one as I rushed to washroom with my clothes. On the way there I saw Pipit and Karane together in the corner of the hallway making out.

I grumbled quietly in annoyance as I passed them, "They could at least do that somewhere else…"

I walked up the stairs to the upper floor of the Night Academy where the washroom was, relieved to find that no one was in there as I put my Skyloftian clothes aside and locked the washroom door behind me before filling the tub with warm water, stripping off my pajamas-which were a pair of pants and a shirt that was too big for me-and climbing into the warm, water filled tub.

(Later)

I was finished taking a bath and had changed into my Skyloftian clothing as I walked out of the washroom with my dirty pajamas.

On the way to my room I was relieved to that Pipit and Karane were gone.

…But why was I so relieved?

Was I jealous maybe?

I shrugged the thought away as I entered my room, only to throw my dirty laundry in a basket full of other laundry sitting in the corner of my room and leave.

The halls of the Night Academy were completely empty. "Not that it's all too surprising…" I sighed.

'I could probably just stay in my room and sleep in…like I always do every Valentine's Day since there are no classes today,' But then I got another idea. I walked out of the Academy doors and sprinted past a couple people to the nearest jumping platform and without hesitation leaped off the edge and fell freely through the sky.

Feeling the wind blowing in my face and through my hair gave me so much excitement, like I was free from the world.

I then whistled for my Crimson Loftwing. My bird letting out a squawk as it dived under me, letting me land on his back.

My Loftwing flew over the opening in the clouds that led to Faron Woods.

I gave my Loftwing a pat on the neck before jumping off and falling to the surface.

As I fell closer to the ground I pulled out my sailcloth from my pouch and used it to land safely in Sealed Grounds.

It's been a while since I've been down here, making my time on the surface more enjoyable when I'm able to catch up with a couple friends I met during my adventure. But today I had a different plan than to chat; instead I went inside the Sealed Temple.

I made my way to the other side of the Temple where the legendary Master Sword was in a pedestal.

But inside the Master Sword was its spirit; Fi, a close companion of mine during my adventures.

I sat down beside the pedestal and Sighed and looked at the Master Sword beside me, wishing I could speak to Fi once more. But I knew very well that that was impossible because she was now in eternal sleep and would not be able to wake from it.

I looked away from the blade and to the ground, beginning to say my thoughts aloud…like I always do when I have no one to talk to, which is mostly always.

"My eyes hurt from crying, my heart hurts from trying. I look so tired and worn out because inside I'm dying. I miss you, I need you, but I'm better off without you." I said, tears welling in my eyes.

"Days will have to drag on longer, but eventually I will stop thinking about you. I wish I knew. I feel broken and unwanted, like it was easy for you to let me go." Now I was crying, trying to wipe away my tears but they just kept coming back.

"I trusted you with everything, I let my feelings show. Someday I hope I can look back at this and say I was strong. But only I know I'm not..." I couldn't stop crying now; the more I tried to hold in my emotions that have been overflowing inside me for so long now, the more I sobbed as I felt myself falling into a dark hole of despair.

"It's not like you to cry, sky child." A familiar velvety voice said from behind me.

I stood up and turned around in shock, my watery eyes widening to see a familiar figure in the shadows of the Sealed Temple. "G-Ghirahim, is that really you!?"

The demon lord frowned at my question. "Well who else could it be?"

Not knowing Ghirahim's motives I raised my fists, prepared to fight.

**[Author's Point of View]**

Ghirahim looked at Link with an un-amused expression across his face. "I'm not interested in fighting you." He said plainly.

"They what do you want with me?" Link asked defensively, his voice wavering a bit because of his crying from before.

"Nothing," The demon lord said.

"Oh," Link said as he lowered his fists, not sure what else to say.

The youth sat down again, Ghirahim-moments later-sitting somewhat close beside him. He was surprised Link didn't scoot away from him or something.

"So," Link began awkwardly. "How are you alive?"

"To my luck, I was freed from the Master Sword's seal."

Link was surprised, and weirdly glad that Ghirahim was able to escape from the Master Sword's seal.

"What's up with you?" Ghirahim suddenly asked.

Link was confused at what he was getting at. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you were crying a while ago."

"Oh, so you heard me." Link said, looking away from Ghirahim.

"What's gotten you all so upset lately?"

Link wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Ghirahim about it, but having to hold in his emotions without someone to lean on, it becomes overwhelming.

"Well, today in Skyloft it's Valentine's Day. And I was hoping for Zelda to be my Valentine this year, but now it just seems impossible."

Ghirahim was silent for a moment. "What is Valentine's Day, exactly?" He asked.

In my mind I was surprised that Ghirahim didn't know what that holiday was, but then in a way not really since he was always busy obeying Demise all the time.

So, I explained to the Demon Lord what Valentine's Day was; "It's pretty much a day when people express their feelings to the ones they love the most more than ever. But I never had anyone to be my Valentine."

Ghirahim thought for a moment before asking, "So, Zelda likes someone else and not you?"

"No, it's just a matter of mistrust, that's all." Link said, feeling his emotions already overflowing inside again.

"Why can't you trust her anymore?" Ghirahim pressed.

Link hesitated to answer, until finally saying, "…Ever since Zelda fell to the surface, my number one goal was to save her, but when I finally found her…I…" Link couldn't find it in him to even finish the story when he finally burst into tears.

**[Link's Point of View]**

I really did try to stop myself from crying, I really did! But it felt impossible.

Strong arms suddenly embraced me.

My tear-filled eyes widened and looked up to see Ghirahim hugging me caringly, pulling me closer to him so that I could rest my head against his chest.

"Are you crying because Zelda was the only one you ever loved, but in the end she betrayed you?" Ghirahim asked, running his fingers through my hair.

I nodded slowly.

"…Then, there's something I want to confess." The Demon Lord said.

"Yeah?" I pressed; my voice a bit uneven from my crying.

"I love you, Link."

Ghirahim's confession caught me off guard, feeling myself blushing madly.

"Ghira-" Suddenly Ghirahim tipped my head up with his delicate hands. He closed the space between us, his lips brushing against mine ever so gently in a kiss.

Right then I stopped crying; all feelings of loneliness gone from my mind, a warm fuzzy feeling replacing it.

When Ghirahim pulled away, ending the kiss, the first words that came out of me were, "I love you too."

I rested my head on his chest, feeling for some reason safer and calm. I closed my eyes and cried silently in his chest, but not in tears of sadness; tears of relief. I began to feel somewhat tired, but my heart told me to stay with Ghirahim and never let go.

**[Author Point of View]**

Ghirahim didn't mind Link resting on him, in fact, he wouldn't mind staying like this forever if he could. But the sands of time will always keep moving, even if you don't want them to.

He wrapped his arms around the boy comfortingly.

Minutes passed and it was already getting dark.

Ghirahim noticed that Link had stopped crying a while ago. He slightly lifted Link's chin and saw that the boy was asleep. A light chuckle escaped Ghirahim's lips, "Silly, Sky Child." He smirked as he picked up Link caringly in his arms and teleported out of the Sealed Temple in a sea of red and silver diamonds, and to Link's room in Skyloft.

He gently set the boy down on his bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. When done, Ghirahim leaned down and brushed Links' bangs from his forehead and gave him a kiss there.

The Demon Lord stood back up, looking around Link's room to find a blank sheet of paper and a pencil on his desk. Ghirahim took the paper and pencil and wrote something on it and folded it in half.

He left it on the desk before snapping his fingers and teleporting out of Link's room.

**[Link's Point of View]**

I groaned, blinking my eyes open to see that I was not in the Sealed Temple with Ghirahim anymore, but in my room at the Night Academy.

I sat up and looked around, hoping to find Ghirahim somewhere in my room, but disappointed to see that I was alone. "Maybe it was all a dream." I sighed sadly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I stood up, going to pick out my clothes when a folded paper with-to my pleasant surprise-had Ghirahim's name on it. I rushed to my desk-almost tripping over my own feet-and hastily opened the paper, reading it aloud as it read, "Happy Valentine's Day, Link." At the end of the sentence there was a small heart drawn on it.

I smiled and hugged the paper.

"Thank you, Ghirahim." I said happily.


End file.
